


Untwisted

by Janeway578



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeway578/pseuds/Janeway578
Summary: Inspired by the Tumblr pic of Hillary fixing her bra.





	Untwisted

Bill could sense his wife's nerves were getting to her. It was 40 minutes to the start of the rally and the idle time was making her jittery and irritable. She had studied her prepared remarks, crossed referenced her proposed plans and now she was milling around aimlessly, making everyone nervous. She needed a distraction. Bill cleared his throat.

"Can Hillary and I have the room please?"

The bustling activity of all of the various aids and assistants ceased and they turned toward him, some of them looking thankful, others annoyed. Huma spoke.

"Ok guys, let's give them a few minutes. Hillary, we'll be in the green room."

Hillary, who had stopped in her tracks at Bill's request, looked as though she was going to object, but his eyes stopped her as the team filed out and shut the door behind them.

Bill walked over to where she stood and rested his hands on her shoulders, her back to his front.

"You need to relax," he said calmly, massaging her tight muscles.

She huffed out a breath. "Yeah, I'm about to go out on a stage and speak in front of thousands of people, nothing to be concerned about," she said sarcastically.

Bill chuckled at her exasperation and leaned closer as his hands moved around her and down to the first button of her red blouse then slipped it through the hole with deft fingers. She sucked in a breath when his fingers brushed her breasts, but allowed him to continue with the second button before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Bill," she warned, putting her hands over his in an attempt to stop him.

"Shhhh."

He batted her hands away and continued with button number three, licking his lips when he pulled her shirt apart and peered over her shoulder to see a lacy black bra.

"My sexy girl," he whispered hotly in her ear.

His hand found its way into one of the delicate cups, squeezing the supple flesh gently before tweaking her nipple between his fingers. She let out a low moan.

"We need to stop," she tried half heartedly, but the press of her ass against his groin told him all he needed to know.

He pulled her tighter against him as he continued to play with the dusky peak of her nipple. He could feel her breathing quicken, knew she was starting to succumb to his ministrations, and that he'd probably find her dripping wet, a thought that excited the hell out of him.

Bill switched attention to her other breast as the opposite hand crept lower to the waistband of her pants and popped open the hook closure with amazing dexterity. The muscles of her abdomen quivered with the light touch of his fingers at the edge of her lace panties and when he pushed his hand inside she stifled a whimper. The gusset was already drenched and his long, slender finger slid easily through her moisture and swirled around her entrance.

"Honey," she pleaded, and he couldn't tell if it was for him to stop or to continue.

"Baby you need this," he breathed. "Just think, all those people out there waiting for you, no idea you're back here half naked with my fingers inside of you. Candidate Clinton, about to come all over my hand, just a few hundred feet from where they're standing. Mmmmmm, so fucking sexy."

His words were exciting her, their forbidden nature inflaming her senses and driving her closer to release, and he'd hardly touched her. He rectified that quickly, dragging his finger between the swollen lips of her sex and up to her clit, pressing gently and circling with precision until her hips began to undulate against his hand.

"That's it Baby. Let it come. You'll feel so much better," he cooed softly in her ear.

His finger was so long he could curl it into her g-spot even from that angle, and the extra pressure allowed the heel of his hand to grind against her clit at the same time. She rode his fingers so hard he could hear the squelching of her juices in the silence of the room.

"Bill I'm so close," she mewled softly. "Talk to me," she begged.

Bill was more than happy to oblige. "Mmmm you feel so good inside Hilly. So soft and warm and wet. I love watching you come, love feeling you drip all over me. I can't wait to lick your come off my fingers and taste you. God, I wish I had more time, I'd fuck you so-"

Her intake of breath was audible and her whole body tightened in a rictus of pleasure as her walls clenched around his finger. Bill felt the rush of her juices on his hand as wave after wave rolled over her body, but he didn't stop his movements. She was biting her lip to keep from crying out, but managed a low, soft moan as the orgasm swept over her.

Finally, he withdrew his fingers and brought them to his mouth, letting her unique taste coat his tongue.

"Delicious," he whispered as she stood there attempting to steady herself.

She reached behind her to cup him through his pants and he groaned.

"We'll have to take care of this later," she managed.

A knock at the door startled them and they leapt into action, Bill frantically trying to tamp down his erection as Hillary struggled to right her clothing.

"Just a minute," she called shakily, as she hastily did up her pants and the buttons on her shirt. The crotch of her pants was damp but she got a thrill knowing what they'd just done.

"10 minutes," Huma said from the other side of the door.  
Hillary opened it a moment later, seemingly composed and ready for the task ahead. Bill sat nonchalantly on one of the chairs, legs crossed and hands folded.

Ten minutes later, as she was walking out to greet the people, something didn't feel quite right. She reached into the open collar of her shirt to find her bra strap twisted on her shoulder.

A knowing smile graced her lips as she attempted to fix it...

 

 

 


End file.
